The Crow BB
by DeadSystem66
Summary: Chico Bestia y Raven son asesinados por Red X, Gizmo, Control Freak, Jhonny Racing y Killer Morth pero Chico bestia vuelve a la vida para matar a lo que los mataron a el y a su amada. Basada en la cuarta película The Crow, Brandon Lee BBxRae.
1. El principio

**Muy Bien hoy le traigo una nueva historia**

 **nombre de la historia :** BB THE CROW

 **Nombre del escritor de la historia:** Crovv

 **Muy bien esta es mi segunda historia que traduciré ojala que le guste sin mas que decir Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco pero se la traigo para que ustedes la puedan leer pues comencemos.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Jum City, pues no había habido ningún delito últimamente, todo estaba muy tranquilo y esto era bueno para los Titanes, pues esto le dio un tiempo para poder relajarse, algunos mas que otros.

Raven y Chico bestia estaban caminando por la calle de la ciudad a la luz de la luna llena de la mano, habían estado junto desde hace algún tiempo y no podrían a ver estado mas feliz, simplemente estaban disfrutando de la compañía del uno al otro y de la hermosa noche, pero dejaron de disfrutarla cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

\- "Awww no es esto romántico los dos tortolitos están teniendo un paseo a la luz de la luna llena, pero no es una muy buena idea cuando nosotros estamos a vuestro alrededor". Dijo Johnny Racing.

Chico Bestia y Raven se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Johnny Racing, Red X, Gizmo, Control Freak y killer Morth estaban adelante de ellos, había pasado un tiempo, donde ellos se habían unido a una secta, el nombre de la secta era esbirros del infierno y nadie sabia quien era el líder, los esbirros del infierno no querían otra cosa que hacer el infierno en la tierra, literalmente.

"Si, pero pronto los tortolitos serán tórtolos muertos." dijo Red X.

Una gran pelea se inicio entre los dos titanes y los esbirros del infierno, Jhonny les disparo con sus armas mientras que Control Freak con su control hizo que las cosas tomaran vida y ordeno que los atacara, Gizmo disparo diferentes láseres y misiles contra ellos, Red X trato de golpearlos con sus cuchillas y Killer Moth los ataco con su látigo.

Después de mucho tiempo de lucha Raven se derrumbo Jhonny saco su arma y apunto a raven justo en el pecho mientras que polilla seguía golpeándola.

"Garfield". Raven dijo en un tono casi en susurro.

Chico Bestia miro y volvió toda su atención a la lucha de Raven.

"RAVENNN"! . Chico Bestia corrió hacia Raven donde seguía siendo apuntada por Jhonny y siendo golpeada por Polilla (Killer Moth).

El casi los alcanza cuando Gizmo disparo uno de sus rayos láser en su espalda y el se desplomo en el suelo.

"Matar a los dos". dijo Red X mirando a Raven y Chico Bestia en el suelo.

"No ...", dijo Chico Bestia y Red X se volvió y puso toda su atención en el.

" Raven no se merece esto... déjala viva ... por favor". Dijo Chico Bestia.

" Bueno, ahorra que usted esta pidiendo por su vida esta bien ... matarla". Red X le ordeno a Johnny.

" Nos vemos". Johnny grito y le disparo a Raven en el pecho y murió lentamente.

"Mucho mejor chico". Red X." Dijo en un tono de burla.

Red X miro de nuevo a Chico Bestia y se inclino delante de el. Chico bestia abrazo a Red X.

"Estas muerto hijo de puta". le susurro al oído de manera amenazante.

Red X salio de su agarre y le dio una señal a Jhonny y a polilla. Lo sacaron de los pies de Red X y lo llevaron cerca de Raven.

"Chico no es nada personal .." dijo Red X sacando una de sus cuchillas . "..Pero deberías haber elegido a otra chica". Dijo y apuñalo a Chico Bestia directo en el corazón.

Chico Bestia se le agrandaron los ojos mientras moría lentamente. Red X saco su hoja de su pecho y miro hacia abajo a su ahora sangriento atuendo.

"Oye hombre ahorra tengo que conseguir otro atuendo limpio". Red X gimió mientras saco su comunicador, que tenia una marca de Scath en el, sonó, y respondió.

"Red X aquí". dijo mientras miraba una imagen de Slade en su comunicador.

"Entonces, ¿como les fue en la misión? Slade pregunto

"Fue pan comido..." Gizmo dijo entrando entre Red X y Slade. Red X le da una mirada y lo empuja lejos. "..Hey". Gizmo protesto.

"el plan salio como estaba previsto", contesto Red X

"Bueno ahora volver a la sede para su próxima misión". Dijo Slade

"¿Que pasa con los cuerpos?". cuestiono Red X

"Que usar su imaginación". contesto Slade

"Ok Red X fuera" Dijo apagando y guardando su comunicador.

"Entonces, ¿que hacemos con los cuerpos?" Control Freak pregunto.

"Simple los tiramos en el océano" dijo Red X recogiendo el cuerpo de Raven

"Estas seguro". Trago saliva Control Freak. "Porque yo vi una película donde un hombre fue asesinado, luego lo tiraron al océano, donde se convirtió en un monstruo marino y después destruyo el mundo ." Control Freak dijo con un tono de miedo mientras polilla recogía el cuerpo muerto de Chico Bestia.

"Primero era una película, segundo la tierra sera destruida ... por nosotros y tercero este es el mundo real el nunca va a volver a la vida". contesto Red X llevando el cuerpo de raven al coche donde los otros los seguían. Cuando caminaba asía el coche Red X miro el cuerpo de Raven de pies a cabeza.

"Es una pena ... es un desperdicio, tenia un buen cuerpo. Tenia otros pensamientos en mi mente que me habría gustado hacer con ella en vez de matarla". dijo Red X mirando las zonas privadas de Raven.

Ellos arrojaron los cuerpos al maletero del coche de Red X y lo cerraron, entones Red X subió a su coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, mientras que los otros se sentaron en los asientos de los pasajeros. Se dirigieron a la bahía y cuando llego bajo del coche, abrió el maletero y les ordeno a polilla y a Jhonny que sacaran los cuerpos de Chico Bestia y Raven y que los tiraran al océano.

"Nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho ahorra no vamos a la sede", Dijo Red X mientras caminaba hacia su coche con Killer Moth, Johnny y Gizmo mientras que Control Freak miro el agua muy asustado.

"Oye Red X estas seguro?". Control Freak volvió a preguntar asustado. Red X se dio vuelta.

"Por ultima vez no hay regreso del infierno así que no ay nada de que preocuparse sabes muy bien que nadie se puede pasar por nuestro camino, sin tener consecuencias. Si te hace sentir mejor ordenaremos pizza cuando volvamos a la sede ok?" contesto Red X y se dio vuelta y continuo caminando hacia su coche.

Control Freak echo un ultimo vistazo en el agua antes de seguir al resto.

* * *

 **Muy bien si encuentran algún error en la traducción aganmelo saber para alegrarlo y si le gusto dejen sus Reviews y comentarios es gratis y espero que le guste la historia la próxima actualización de esta historia esta en mi perfil junto con las demás para que sepan cuando las subiré.**

 **Sin mas que decir los vemos hasta pronto**

 **Posdata: Gracias por leer.**


	2. Poder!

**Mu bien, aquí vengo de nuevo  
Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen la historia tampoco pero bueno...  
Difrutenla**

* * *

Red X, Johnny Racing, Control Freak, Killer Moth y Gizmo caminaron a través de las puertas que conducían a su cuarte general, era la antigua guarida de Slade excepto que ahorra habían un par de pinturas aquí y allá, en una de las pinturas había un hombre cortando los ojos de una niña y en la esquina izquierda de la pintura voló un cuervo, Red X y los otros caminaron hasta donde estaba Slade, quien estaba sentado en un trono con el atuendo habitual.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste con los cuerpo, sólo por curiosidad?". Preguntó Slade.

"Los tiramos en el océano". Respondió Red X

"Mmmm fácil pero eficaz, ¿Lo tienes?", pregunto Slade

"Por supuesto ¿Cómo me podría olvidar?". respondió Red X mientras tomaba dos botellas, que contenían la sangre de Chico Bestia y Raven de su cinturón y se las arrojó a Slade quien las atrapo.

"Bueno, ahora podemos comenzar la fase uno". Dijo Slade mientras se levantaba y guardaba las dos botellas en su cinturon y se acercó a un altar.

El altar tenia una marca de Scath en él, los demás lo siguieron, Slade tomó una copa de un estante junto al altar y la coloco en el altar, luego saco un libro y lo abrió colocandolo sobre el altar. (osea todo en su maldito altar)

"La sangre de una pareja de enamorados..." empezó a leer el libro mientras tomaba las dos botellas de su cinturón y la derramo sobre la copa. "...Como el agua en la garganta de demonios". Slade leía mientras agarraba y bebía la sangre, luego de veverla y volvió a poner la copa sobre el altar". (ven otra vez el altar)

"AAAAAAAAHHHH". Slade empezó a gritar de dolor mientras agarraba su corazón.

Cuando el dolor se había ido y él quito su mano de su pecho y observo su pecho. Y en el pecho justo donde esta su corazón habían tres números brillante "666". Slade sonrió debajo de su máscara.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Red X.

"Estoy bien, mejor dicho, ahorra estoy mucho mejor" contesto Slade mientras miraba a Red X.

"Ahora que la primera fase esta completa se merecen un buen y merecido descanso para que luego completemos la fase dos" dijo Slade mientras caminaba a su trono pero antes de sentarse se dio la vuelta mirando al frente donde Red X y los demás estaban.

"Esta noche Trigon y yo vamos a ser uno y vamos a conseguir lo que merecemos" Dijo Slade mientras miraba a sus aliados.

"PODERRR". Todo el mundo gritó con un brazo en el aire.

" Eso es correcto y ahorra, cuando la única persona que puede derrotar a Trigon esta muerta (Raven) no hay nadie que nos pueda detener, y esta vez Trigon no me podrá engañar porque caminará en mi zapatos y si algo me duele a el también le dolerá.." dijo Slade y para luego sentarse en su trono. "Ahorra salir de mi vista".

"Ok, vamos chicos" dijo Red X. Él, Gizmo, Polilla, Racing y Control Freak salieron de la habitación.

Slade volvió a su trono y apretó un botón puesto en su mano derecha, una pantalla gigante apareció al frente de el, la pantalla mostró un mapa azul grande de la tierra (como el de la hermandad del mal) el mapa mostró cada ciudad, cada pueblo, cada Titan en todo el mundo.

Apretó otro botón y las fotos de Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Chico bestia y Raven aparecieron, apretó otro botón y un barra acercó las fotos de Chico Bestia y Raven.

* * *

 **Muy bien algún error díganmelo, si pagaran por Reviews todo el mundo perdería la cabeza,bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

 **Posdata: Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
